bella swan becomes catwoman
by bluecat09
Summary: bella swan becomes catwoman, but will edward stay wit her for it rated t just in case
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone I have started a new story I couldn't finish the other one because I couldn't think of what to write but this story is Bella swan becomes catwoman this is based just before breaking dawn but I probably will add breaking dawn chapters and I don't own twilight or catwoman I'm just using characters

Bella Swan Becomes CatwomanChapter 1

I was getting married soon to Edward Cullen, Alice was with me trying to teach me how to wear high heels

Bella pov:

Alice can't I have flats or at least shorter heals , no you cant you just have to scuff them up that's all said Alice, where should we put the benches said Emmet, next to the isle, what isle said Rosalie, the one in the middle, does anyone have visions Alice said.

I could see Edward looking out the window and then I spotted that cat that keeps following me, the cat was a light grey with black marks it looked like an Egyptian Mau, it was beautiful but why is it obsessed with me. I took my shoes off and went inside and sat on the sofa with Edward, is Alice making you practice walking in those shoes again said Edward, yeah but I have to go now so I can make Charles dinner.

Nobody's pov:

Bella was driving to the shop to get some stuff for dinner, she got some burgers, buns, mustard, burger cheese and some chips.

Alice's pov:

Alice what do you see said Edward, I see Bella she is in the car park and she got run over, what we have to save her said Edward as he ran out the door.

Bella's pov:

I was walking out of the shop to my truck and all of a sudden a car came straight at me then I was on the floor and the last thing I saw was the cat.

No ones pov:

cats were circling and breathing on Bella and waking her up when all of a sudden Bella's eyes flashed open. Edward found Bella but he was surprised she was alive and he took her home, told Charlie that Bella tripped up and he said he is taking Bella to Carlisle o he can check her out.

Carlisle's pov:

Wow Bella I don't know how you survived that and you don't have any bruises or injuries which is strange but you do need to eat so what would you like.

Bella's pov:

Carlisle asked me what I wanted to eat but for some reason I wanted fish. I will have some cod and tuna please. Esme was cooking my dinner.

Edwards's pov:

Carlisle do you know why Bella wanted fish she doesn't even like it especially tuna, I don't know why but maybe we could ask her Carlisle said.

Plz review reviews = more chapters.

Xoxo bluecullen09


	2. Chapter 2

Hi this chapter is going to be a bit longer and please more reviews would be appreciated hint hint lol joking I don't own catwoman or twilight

Chapter 2

Edwards's pov:

Bella since when did you like fish, I'm not really sure said Bella well ok then, wait did your eyes always have green in them, no pass me a mirror in a confused tone

Bella's pov:

I was looking in the mirror that Edward brought down from upstairs and Edward was right I have got a bit of green in my eyes but luckily it is hardly noticeable and Charlie would probably not notice anyway, Charlie wants to talk to you Edward said as he passed me the phone and took the mirror back upstairs, hey dad "hey bells are you alright" yeah I'm fine dad, did you order a takeaway? "yeah as your staying with the cullens I got a pizza" ok I have to go because im going to bed soon bye.

No ones pov:

Edward told Bella to got to bed and she did but she had a strange dream she was dreaming about cats and the day that she died and in her sleep she was saying I died I died I must have died I'm dead

Edward's pov:

No Bella your not dead why would you think that, because the day that I died was the day that I started to live said Bella, what does that mean then I ran out the room.

Carlisle Bella had a strange dream not about vampires all she said in her sleep was I died I died I'm sure I'm dead when I woke her up and asked her about her dream she said the day that I died was the day I started to live, maybe she would cheer up if she saw Jacob said Carlisle.

Carlisle's pov:

Would you like to come over to our house "why would I come over to leaches" its Bella she is acting strange maybe you could cheer her up "you could have just said it was Bella and of course I'll come over" I told Jacob to come over now and hung up rhe phone.

Bella's pov:

I could here a car coming up to the Cullen's driveway witch was strange because I cant here that far and then I could smell wet dog so it's probably Jacob but my senses are acting up then Jacob walked through the door, hey Bella since when did you have a cat? Asked Jacob, cat, I don't have a cat, why would you think that, because I can smell a cat, have you been near any cats recently? Jacob asked, no I said in a confused tone, you need to see Billy Jacob said. Why Edward and Carlisle asked at the same time, you'll see Jacob said.

At Jacobs house Billy done some weird native Indian rituals and then in a shocked tone he said catwoman…

Please review and say what you'll think would be good in the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi im back sorry for the long wait I was busy but this one has some characters working into it but I wont tell you but just read and review and this is a filler…

Chapter 3

Bella's pov:

Whoa did you just say catwoman I cant be catwoman it isn't possible the only people who were catwoman were just actresses I cant be catwoman please tell me you did it wrong,

Billy: sorry Bella we have done it right watch,

Billy took out some catnip and Bella was attracted to it and sniffing it

Bella: oh my god I am catwoman

Edward: hold on so your saying my fiancé is a cat and might go bad

Billy: she wont be bad but she wont be good it depends on how she is feeling

Back at the Cullen's

Bella: Alice can we go out to do some shopping and can we go to the salon

Alice: ok if you want to?

At the salon Bella was having her hair cut and dyed black and then Alice and Bella went shopping Bella let Alice buy the clothes but Bella got a leather catsuit and got some cat ears, gloves, boots, mask and some fake nails to stick on the gloves. When she got back to the cullens house she got a phone call from Charlie

Charlie: bells your cousin Elena is coming to visit tomorrow I just wanted to let you know that because we are going out tomorrow for dinner you can bring Edward if you want, she is bringing her boyfriend

Bella: ok dad bye oh and I have dyed my hair and had it cut bye…

Dun dun dun, what do you think and who do you think this Elena and her boyfriend are…


End file.
